Crossing The Big Gay Line
by Belle Dissei
Summary: Puck is caught with his hand down Kurt's underwear for the second time, is still scared of Mr Hummel and remembers Leviticus 19:28 just in time.


Title: Crossing The Big Gay Line  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt  
>Warning: Puck swears once or twice.<br>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.  
>Summary: Puck is caught with his hand down Kurt's underwear for the second time, is still scared of Mr Hummel and remembers Leviticus 19:28 just in time.<p>

**A/N: This is the requested sequel to A Big Gay Line although you don't really need to read the first one to understand this as long as you know that Kurt has a tattoo on his hip. **

****This is now the 2nd in a series of three oneshots - A Big Gay Line (1), Crossing The Big Gay Line (2) and A Thousand Miles Past The Line (3) - If you'd like to read the others check them out via my profile.****

**Reviews would be lovely :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puck wasn't obsessed or anything. Sure he had spent the whole of math class staring at Kurt and okay he had actually shown up to math for once but it wasn't like he was into Kurt, it was the tattoo. He couldn't get the damn thing out of his mind, the way it wrapped around Kurt's hip, the way the colours stood out against pale skin, the way it led his eyes downward.<p>

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it proved completely useless, as soon as he stopped the messed up thoughts came flooding back along with the memory of how soft Kurt's skin had been when Puck had skimmed his fingers underneath the elastic of his boxer briefs.

Propping his elbow on the table, Puck dropped his head onto his palm and sighed still staring at Kurt who seemed completely oblivious. Puck was a serious ninja when it came to stealth, it was a good job too because staring at another dude wasn't exactly badass.

As the bell rang a shadow suddenly loomed over him and he looked up with a lazy grin "Sup Hummel?"

Kurt adjusted the bag on his shoulder and gave him a questioning look as he stood up "Are you seriously going to try to pretend that you didn't just spent the last hour staring at me?"

So much for his ninja skills. "Dunno what you're talking about."

Turning to leave Kurt mumbled "Uhuh."

"No wait." Kurt raised an eyebrow and Puck let go of the arm he had grabbed. "I've been thinking."

"Was it painful?"

"Very funny. So I've been thinking about your tattoo" Puck admitted.

Kurt glanced around then stepped closer "What about it?"

"Can I see it again?"

"No" he said startled, quickly leaving the room.

Puck jogged a few steps to catch up then followed him down the corridor "Go on dude."

"Why on earth do you want to see it again?" Kurt demanded spinning around.

Puck shrugged "I'm thinking of getting one."

They walked towards a locker which he assumed was Kurt's since he knew the locker combo and it had a shit load of scarves hanging inside. Kurt slapped his hand as he reached in and tweaked one of them.

"You're thinking of getting a tattoo?" Kurt asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah it doesn't say much for my badass cred if the gay kid has a tat and I don't" he said with a grin.

"So you want to get a tattoo to prove that you're a badass?"

"Course" Puck snorted, it was totally obvious.

Unable to understand Kurt's muttering Puck followed him into the choir room throwing himself into a chair next to Finn. He spent most of Glee club staring at Kurt out of the corner of his eye not really paying attention to whatever Schue was blabbing on about this week.

When everyone started to get up Puck hurried over to Kurt and elbowed him in the ribs "So you'll come with me?"

"Come with you?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah to the ink place."

His expression became unreadable as he asked "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah dude, you can like hold my hand if you get squeamish about it."

Kurt's eyebrow rose "If I get squeamish? I seem to remember a machine repeatedly stabbing me with needles without feeling squeamish so I don't know why..."

"Don't make me say it dude" Puck interrupted.

"Fine I'll go with you."

Slapping a friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder Puck grinned happily, his smile becoming larger as Kurt attempted to look put out but failed, the corner of his mouth twitching repeatedly. Steering the other dude into the nearest bathroom Puck leant up against the sinks and waited.

"Why exactly are we in a bathroom? Do you need someone to be with you while you pee now?"

"I'm not a chick" Puck scoffed.

"Then why are we here?" Kurt asked resting one hand on his hip, jutting the other out.

"Well I didn't think you'd wanna undo your jeans in the corridor." Duh.

Kurt's mouth dropped open then closed abruptly as colour flooded his cheeks "Undo my jeans?" he squeaked.

"Let me look at it again."

"I already said no Puck."

"Dude one way or another I'm gunna see it so either undo your jeans or I will."

The faint pink colour suddenly drained from Kurt's face as he reached for his fly, undid his top button and pulled his jeans down a bit.

"Cool" Puck whispered reaching out to run his fingertips over the top edge of the flower.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped as Puck slid a finger into Kurt's boxer briefs and yanked them down so he could see the whole design.

Looking into shocked eyes Puck was suddenly reminded of what Kurt had said to him after this had happened the last time. _Don't start what you can't finish_. Was it weird that he kind of wanted to finish it?

His train of thought was interrupted by the door to the bathroom swiftly opening ahead of a freshman who gasped loudly and ran away. Even Puck could admit that standing inches away from another dude with his hand down the front of the guy's underwear probably looked pretty gay. Maybe you could get away with being caught like that once but twice? He had definitely crossed that big gay line, in fact he had taken a running leap right over it.

Stepping away, quickly buttoning up his jeans Kurt groaned "You know this is going to be around the school in no time?"

"Who cares." It wasn't like many people would have the balls to say anything to him.

Kurt glared at him "I care. How do you think the jocks will react when they hear that the gay kid is trying to convert a straighter than straight football player?"

Considering his recent thoughts Puck wasn't so sure that straighter than straight was a fitting description of himself but he didn't bother to correct Kurt. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Whatever."

"Seriously dude, I'll stick with you like the secret service. No one will get near you."

"Lucky me" Kurt drawled sarcastically which kind of hurt considering Puck had just offered to spend all of his time body guarding the guy.

Puck scowled as he grabbed his bag off the floor and began to head towards the door. As he passed Kurt he reached out and grabbed Puck's arm "Sorry." When Puck only gave a slight nod in response he let go and cleared his throat "Isn't there some kind of Jewish law against tattoos?"

"Maybe" Puck shrugged. Either way he wasn't particularly bothered and as long as his mom didn't see it he would be fine.

Kurt sighed "Pick me up at five."

Knocking on the Hummel's front door a few hours later Puck found himself face to face with Mr Hummel who took one look at him before a glare spread across his face. Looking behind his shoulder he called out "The friend you're going out with is Mohawk? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't most of the time" Kurt murmured suddenly appearing beside him.

Puck ignored the painful twinge in his chest and shrugged it off. "Whatever dude. Are you coming or what?"

Kurt's dad crossed his arms, his glare intensifying "Where exactly are you going with my son?"

"Umm we're going to a restaurant for dinner."

In a very good imitation of his son he raised an eyebrow "Alone?" Puck nodded. It wasn't like he wasn't badass enough to pull off going out with the gay kid. "If he comes back with a tattoo or something pierced, you're dead. Got it Mohawk?" Feeling all of the colour drain from his face Puck nodded quickly and grabbed Kurt's hand, yanking him down the path towards his truck. Stepping out onto the porch Mr Hummel loudly demanded "Are you two dating?"

As Kurt yelled "No!" Puck shrugged and said "Not yet."

"What?" Kurt demanded climbing into the truck.

"I panicked" Puck muttered trying to ignore how warm the truck had suddenly become.

The drive to the tattoo parlour was shorter than Puck had thought it would be or really had wanted it to be. As he stepped into the brightly lit room he tried to persuade himself that he was feeling excited not so scared he was about to shit himself.

"You are aware that this is going to hurt right?" Kurt asked shaking his head slightly as Puck made a non committal noise. "Hey Tony" he called out as they entered the shop.

A big dude, presumably Tony turned off the TV and grinned at Kurt "Hey little guy. Back for more?"

Kurt bumped fists with him smiling as he said "No but my friend here is interested in having some work done."

Tony narrowed his eyes "He's a virgin right?"

Puck snorted "Hardly, I've slept with most of the cheerleaders and half of the milfs in town."

"Thanks for the information kid but I meant you've never had a tattoo before." Glaring at Kurt who wasn't even trying to stifle his giggles Puck shrugged wishing that his face didn't feel so hot. "You got any idea what you want or do you want to pick something from the walls?"

Ignoring Kurt's advice that his tattoo should hold some personal significance to him and him alone Puck wandered around finally deciding on a tribal band to go around his bicep.

"Cliché" Kurt mumbled.

"Whatever dude, it'll show off my guns."

"Gun."

"Huh?" Puck asked rolling up his sleeve.

"If you only have it on one arm it will only show off one gun. Although I don't think you need the help." Kurt's eyes roamed his bared arm.

Grinning Puck jumped onto the chair and waited for Tony to fetch the stencil that he was going to work from. Once the design had been transferred onto his skin and the stencil removed Kurt leant over and squeezed his hand.

"Are you sure?"

If anything Puck had never been less sure of anything in his entire life but he didn't want Kurt to think he was a pussy so he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. As soon as the machine touched his skin Puck knew that having ink pushed into his skin by shit loads of needles wasn't for him.

Jerking his arm away he jumped off the chair "Thanks dude that was awesome."

Handing the guy ten dollars for his time Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

"Change your mind?" Kurt asked grinning up at him.

"I just remembered Leviticus 19:28."

"I'm assuming it prohibits tattoos?" Kurt asked as they climbed into Puck's truck.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

They drove for a few minutes in silence until Puck pulled into a parking lot and Kurt gasped "We're going to breadsticks?"

"Yeah."

Puck hopped out of the truck and wandered into the restaurant with Kurt trailing behind him. Once they were sitting at a table he devoted himself to the menu then ordered as soon as possible.

At Kurt's slightly disgusted stare he rolled his eyes "What? All that pain made me hungry."

"Pain? What Pain? He barely touched you."

Yanking up his sleeve Puck stared down at his arm "Totally did, look."

Kurt squinted a bit then snorted "It's a tiny dot."

"It fucking hurts dude" Puck exclaimed.

Exasperated Kurt threw his arms in the air "Then stop poking it."

The meal went surprisingly well, better than most dates Puck had been on lately in fact. There were a few moments when Kurt glanced around nervously obviously expecting someone they knew to see them but Puck told a few dirty jokes and it seemed to take his mind off it. After desert, a few funny stories of stupid things that Finn had done recently and paying the bill, which Kurt insisted they do, they left Breadsticks.

Walking so closely that their shoulders brushed every second step, neither moved further apart as they wandered in silence down the street. When they reached Puck's truck he decided to go for it, pushing Kurt back against the passenger door he leant closer until their lips were only inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered wide eyed.

Grinning Puck rested one hand on the truck next to Kurt's head "I accepted your challenge."

"What challenge?"

"You said I shouldn't start anything that I couldn't finish."

Kurt's eyes suddenly became hard "That's all this was? A Challenge?"

"No" Puck whispered, softly pressing their lips together.


End file.
